The Worried Brother
by Zang
Summary: Byakuya's temper hit the roof when Rukia was going to have a date with Ukitake, of all people.


The Worried Brother

Summary:

Byakuya's temper hit the roof when Rukia was going to have a date with Ukitake, of all people.

Disclaimer : Don't own Bleach, though I wish I own Tite Kubo, ehem.

Byakuya noticed that Rukia had acted strange lately. His adopted sister often smiled, and her violet eyes sparkled brighter than usual.

That evening, when both shinigami were at Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya confirmed his concern.

"Rukia," he began. "Something's been bothering me. Has something happened to you? I observe that you set off to work with much enthusiasm than I've seen before. And I know that nothing particular is gonna happen in Seiretei."

Rukia stared at his brother in awe. After her rescue from Aizen, Byakuya had become more open to her. She knew that he cared deeply for her, but never did it occur to her minds that Byakuya would be that much observant about her conducts.

"Nothing happened, Nii-sama," she coughed.

Byakuya's black orbs narrowed. "Really?"

"Erm yes actually," Rukia blushed profusely. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a date."

"A date? With whom?" Byakuya inquired. Unconsciously his eyes gleamed murderously. Who the hell got the gut to pursue his precious sister?

"Captain Ukitake."

Byakuya tried his hardest so that his eyes didn't bulge out of their sockets. He was genuinely shocked. His usually calm demeanor crumbled in seconds. The black haired captain was rarely surprised even by some drastic actions, but this moment he was successfully taken aback.

The idea of a man as young as Ukitake being with her sister really grated on Byakuya's nerves. His sense of brother-complex flared. Carefully he declared his actual detest towards the date.

"Don't you think that he's more like a father to you? That man is too old."

"Everything is fine so far."

"Men are wolves. They are dangerous," he reprimanded Rukia.

The said sister frowned. Her eyes flashed a glint of trouble. "But you're a man yourself, Nii-sama."

"It's different," Byakuya's voice was eerily calm, but succeeded in scaring the living daylights out of the unseated shinigami.

"But," Rukia continued timidly. "You dated my sister. You even snagged her as your wife."

"That's a different story."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just cancel the date."

"Then I'll go with you."

xxx

Rukia had thought that Byakuya hadn't meant his words. So, when the brother followed her and Ukitake, she tried to suppress his shock.

"It's incredulous," she whispered, totally embarrassed. People gave them ridiculous stares. They found it a worth sight seeing a tall man with a young lady followed closely by a handsome kenseikaned-noble man.

Ukitake smiled warmly. He patted Rukia gently. "I understand, don't worry. It's just natural that Byakuya is overprotective towards you. Don't you know that he refers you as ' his pride'?"

Rukia gasped. "He does? But that doesn't mean he can track my date as he pleases."

Several feet behind them, Byakuya walked solemnly. His face remained as stoic as usual, but amazingly he emitted dark aura that conquering even Zaraki in his foulest mood. He gnashed his teeth and grasped his zanpakutou upon watching Ukitake's hand patting Rukia's small shoulder.

But when Ukitake's hand wrapped Rukia too familiarly, Byakuya lost his cool.

"Captain Ukitake, please take your hand off my sister," he icily spoke the words.

Ukitake turned his head. "Is that a request?"

"No," Byakuya countered flatly. "It's a polite command."

"Hmm?" Ukitake's smile was as warm as a blazing sun. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Much to Byakuya's chagrin, the white haired captain even tighter his embrace. But when Ukitake's hand sneaked around Rukia's waist, Byakuya flied into rage. "Senbonzakura!" he hollered.

The people who had stared at the trio hastily ran away saving their souls.

"Oh, no," Rukia was petrified.

Ukitake swept Rukia and carried her in bridal fashion. He smiled downwards, whispering words of reassurance,"Don't worry. I'll save both of us," before claiming Rukia's lips with his.

Byakuya's reiatsu glowed in murderous intent.

Too bad Ukitake had already shunpo-ed.

Needles to say that the date converted into the-chase fight. While in being held in Ukitake's arms, Rukia sighed. Her date was completely ruined.


End file.
